1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis device, an analysis method, and a program, capable of displaying a part of or the entire wire harness by referring to information included in a product drawing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of a wire harness used in a vehicle or the like is prepared along with the progress of the design of a vehicle in which the wire harness is used. Typically, in a production preparation period in which a wire harness is designed, a request for a route layout of the wire harness is made by a manufacturer of a vehicle or the like (hereinafter, simply referred to as a car manufacturer), and a parts manufacturer receiving the request manufactures a wire harness satisfying the request.
In the production preparation period, model changes or specification changes of a vehicle are repeatedly examined on the car manufacturer side, and change information related to every change is provided to the parts manufacturer. In response thereto, the parts manufacturer side designs a jig plate layout for manufacturing the wire harness for which the request is made by the car manufacturer side in consideration of a current jig plate layout, jigs owned by the car manufacturer, manufacturing efficiency and the like, and then proposes a route layout draft of a wire harness which can be manufactured by using the jig plate layout to the car manufacturer side. The car manufacturer side examines whether or not the route layout draft is accepted, and delivers a result thereof to the parts manufacturer side. In the production preparation period, this interaction is repeatedly performed between the car manufacturer side and the parts manufacturer side.
In the production preparation period, the parts manufacturer side is required to frequently change design of a jig plate layout or a route layout draft according to change information from the car manufacturer side. In addition, an amount of documents or drawings related to the change is also enormous. Under such a situation, there are demands for efficient design of a jig plate layout or a route layout draft which is frequently changed on the parts manufacturer side (JP-A-2004-046815, JP-A-2008-123326 and JP-A-2011-022954 as Patent Literatures 1, 2 and 3).    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2004-046815    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2008-123326    Patent Literature 3: JP-A-2011-022954